Jugueteos
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Así es siempre, Taichi juega un poco, y Sora se enoja aunque por dentro lo disfruta. [Reto Navideño para el Topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


¡Finalmente con la actividad Taiora! Que casi me lo olvido, y no sabía qué título ponerle!

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra:** Sudor.

 **Palabras escritas:** 770.

* * *

 **Jugueteos**

* * *

Taichi Yagami era esa clase de personas que nunca se podían estar quietas en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo.

Sora Takenouchi era muchas veces su opuesto, prefiriendo la tranquilidad y el silencio en algunas ocasiones.

Y a pesar de lo diferentes que eran habían estado juntos desde muy pequeños.

Taichi en donde más serio se podía encontrar era si perdía. Y eso era algo que Sora estaba notando, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal.

—¡Taichi, concéntrate! —ella pudo escucharla voz del entrenador, gritá vehemencia.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa al idiota de Taichi? —a su lado pudo escuchar la voz de Yamato, que mientras estaba mandando un mensaje con su celular miraba el partido.

Sora hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Tendré que hablar con él luego.

—Pero el problema es ahora… —murmuró el rubio, enarcando una de sus cejas. Sora no dijo nada más.

...

Sora caminó por entre los vestidores de los chicos como si nada, algunos estaban acostumbrados a que lo hiciera, pero siempre había alguno que se sorprendía.

Obviamente que tenía el permiso del capitán para ingresar, y sin que lo supiera el entrenador, claramente.

—¡Chicos, permiso! ¡Voy a entrar! —y mientras la voz de la pelirroja sonaba se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Oye, al menos que tu novia avise que vendrá! ¿Qué pasaría si yo entrase al vestidor de las niñas? —la voz del delantero se había escuchado lo bastante fuerte como para alterar a todos.

—Pues ellas te golpearían o saldrían corriendo. Además Taichi-san avisó, sólo que tú andas en la Luna —explicó el defensor mientras se ponía nuevamente los zapatos.

—¡L-Lo siento, chicos! Tengo que hablar urgente con su capitán —Sora movió apenas sus manos, disculpándose.

—Tranquilos, chicos. No exageren, si ya se han vestido todos, ¿no? —la voz de Taichi se hizo escuchar. Mientras que con una toalla se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. —Y sólo quedan ustedes dos, aparte de su muy querido y apuesto capitán.

—¿Y dónde están los demás…? —Sora le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tomando un descanso, tenemos diez minutos.

—No se puede hacer nada en diez minutos —contradijo la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. —Y por eso necesito hablar urgente contigo.

—Claro que se puede hacer algo —recalcó la palabra. —En diez minutos… —y dicho aquello tomó a la pelirroja de su mano mientras sus dos compañeros, dándose cuenta de la situación, salían al campo.

Cuando la espalda de la pelirroja chocó contra la taquilla del vestuario el moreno rápidamente atrapó sus labios con los propios.

Sora podía sentir aquel sabor al té que Taichi solía tomar y algo salado, ¿qué era? Sintió luego la frente de él sobre la suya y no sonrió levemente, sin poder evitarlo.

—O estás aún mojado por la ducha, o tienes mucho sudor —dijo ella, bromista. Sus finos dedos tocaron con suavidad un mechón húmedo de él. Podía notar las pequeñas gotas resbalando por su cabello. Le gustaba verlo de esa forma, el cabello viéndose más oscuro y manejable más que nada porque era inusual verlo de esa forma.

—Pues bien, ¡ya estoy mejor! —y se alejó de ella, aún con sus manos en sus pequeños hombros.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si a eso vine! —gritó la pelirroja, anonadada por aquello. ¿Eso quería decir que no había ningún problema con él?

—Y cumpliste con tu deber —murmuró el moreno de manera socarrona.

—¡Lo vas a pagar, Yagami! —y aunque sonaba seria y enfadada, por dentro se reía.

—Y con gusto lo haré, Takenouchi —Taichi le guiñó un ojo para luego irse a la salida.

...

El partido finalmente había terminado.

—¿Ahora jugó bien? ¿Qué le pasaba? —Yamato miró de reojo a su amiga mientras se estiraba con cierta pereza sobre su asiento, a fin de cuentas se había cansado de estar apoyado contra el barandal.

—Sólo necesitaba molestar un poco, lo de siempre —Sora sonrió un poco.

—No suena a que te molestara —el rubio sacó una menta del bolsillo de su blazer para llevárselo a la boca.

—Es Taichi, sino crispara los nervios de alguien no sería él.

Y hacia lo lejos venía el moreno agitando su brazo, casi gritando y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Eh, no anden con secretitos!

Y al terminar aquello los tres amigos se fueron juntos, mientras el moreno casi se colgaba de su novia (más para molestarla que otra cosa).

—¡Espero que dejes de tener sudor por todo tu cuerpo!

—¡Mi cuerpo no es repugnante como lo haces ver! Sino no te gustaría.

Yamato creyó que lo más apropiado era hacer oídos sordos o ponerse a escuchar música.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Tardé más en subirlo porque no sabía qué título ponerle, la verdad.


End file.
